My Best Friend's Sister
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Christmas 1996, When visiting Mr Weasley in hospital after his snake attack at the ministry Sirius takes Harry to meet an old friend who is living in st Mungo's temporarily though he plans to return her to Grimmauld Place as soon as Dumbledore agrees since the Order are at No. 12. Flashbacks to the marauders days at Hogwarts with this friend and Extended Potter Family. set OotP
1. 1- St Mungo's

Chapter 1

St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Harry had seen it happen. He had witnessed through the eyes of the snake. The attack on Mr Weasley. The attack that had resulted in him being taken to St Mungo's hospital for treatment. Harry stood at the back of the group which surrounded Arthur's bed, beside him was Sirius as a human wearing his long coat and looking down with a grave expression. Silently Harry watched as Sirius left the ward. Harry confused and worried for his godfather followed.

"Sirius!" He called as he emerged into the hallway. Sirius, several feet ahead, stopped and turned to him.

"Stay with Arthur, Harry. There is something I must do, but I will come back." He said kindly, his eyes showing... Something. What, Harry wasn't sure of.

"I can't stay in there and see his injuries, knowing I caused them..." Harry began. Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"You didn't cause them, Harry. You only saw what happened because of your links with the dark lord. In this instance, no matter how unhealthy they usually are, That vision saved his life. If not for you Harry, Arthur could have died. But he didn't, because of you." Sirius explained in a quiet voice, so they would not be overheard.

"Please, can I come with you?" Harry asked with a nod at Sirius' words.

"I'm going to visit an old friend, Harry. I shall not be long." Sirius said kindly, cupping the boy's cheek and patting it.

"Please."

"Oh, very well. Just stay close and keep your head down. Don't speak unless spoken to. Understood?" Sirius warned.

"Yes." Harry replied and walked alongside Sirius as he made his way to the magical lifts with took them to the other floors of the hospital. Sirius stepped inside and empty one with Harry and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The lift jerked before it shot upwards, leaving Harry with the sensation of leaving his stomach behind. When the lift stopped, a voice similar to that in the visitors entrance to the ministry of magic spoke.

"... Fourth floor. Spell damage. Visitor are asked to be considerate to all patients on this floor and are asked to refrain from speaking loudly, thank you. St Mungo's wishes you a fruitful visit." With that the doors opened and Harry followed Sirius out and along a corridor to a side ward which seemed deathly deserted. A petite blonde healer sat at the desk and smiled as Sirius approached.

"Good morning, Sirius. She's up and dressed. Eager to be gone I'm afraid. May I inquire as to when she will be returning home?"

"Morning, Hesta. I'm afraid it may have to be a little longer. I'm waiting for him to agree," Sirius smiled. That charming smile which had worked on nearly all the girls In Hogwarts including Hesta during his years there. She smiled now and laughed slightly. "I brought a gift for her." Sirius explained holding out a small box of... Wool yarns.

"She'll appreciate it. She's making wand cases again," Hesta held up a pink and white knitted tube which housed her wand. "Go straight in, she'll be pleased to see you. I hope he agrees to let her go home." Hesta said kindly and pressed a button on her desk so the door behind her clicked open. Sirius flashed that smile again before grasping the door and ushering Harry ahead of him. The door closed behind them and Sirius' jovial demeanour disappeared only to be replaced with the saddened one he'd worn all day.

Harry stopped as Sirius did. "Who are we visiting up here, Sirius?" He asked.

"An old friend. I think she'll be pleased to see you too. Keep close." Sirius instructed and Harry stepped into sync with him as they walked to the room at the end of the hall. It had an observing window beside the door and inside, sat on the hospital bed was a young woman with dark hair and she was wearing a simple linen dress. The label beside the door read "V.M.P-B".

Sirius took a deep breath and opened the door with a forced smile. Harry followed, keeping close by his godfather. Strangely frightened by this section of St Mungo's and yet intrigued by who the woman was and what "V.M.P-B" stood for?


	2. 2- an old friend

Chapter 2

Old friend.

The woman's black hair was long and hung to her waist, it was brushed straight and her pale skin was radiant having been cleaned and washed. Her large Hazel eyes looked up with glee as the door opened to reveal Sirius. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Sirius." She sighed, her voice light and silvery like moonbeams caressing a clear pool, closing her eyes as she hugged him. Sirius hugged her back just as tightly. Her chin on his shoulder.

"Hello, my old friend." He sighed into her hair. As she let him go, he handed her the box he'd brought and she giggle excitedly.

"Thank you, Sirius. Have to come to take me home?" She asked cheerfully and bright.

"Not just yet, my darling. But I promise you it shall not be long. I must get him to agree." Sirius said and led the woman back to sit on the edge of her bed as her bottom lip wobbled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Please don't cry." He said and sat down beside her as she buried her face in his chest.

"I hate it here Sirius, I want to go home to Grimmauld Place with you." She cried.

"I know sweetheart, I know. But I have to ask him first since he's head of the Order and the Order is currently using our home. But I will ask him if I might bring you home for Christmas and new year if nothing else. It is after all a few days away and Christmas is a time for family." Sirius consoled and Harry watched on perplexed.

The woman sat up and spotted Harry and took an intake of breath. "James?" She breathed quietly. Sirius smiled weakly and rubbed her shoulder.

"No sweetie, he's not James. You remember what happened to James don't you?"

"He died as did Lily." The woman answered in a way a child answers a parent. Sirius nodded.

"Do you recognise him, Mira? He has Lily's eyes."

"Harry." She said stunned, turning to Sirius who beamed.

"Yes, sweetie. That's Harry. He's grown up now since you last saw him." Sirius was pleased. Her memory was good today unlike it sometimes was and he was grateful he had unintentionally brought Harry on one of her good days.

"Sirius, who is this?" Harry asked quietly as "Mira" picked up a photograph frame which held a moving photograph of herself, Sirius, Harry's parents and Remus Lupin she was smiling quietly to herself as she looked at it.

"This Harry, is an old friend of mine. Meet Vladimira Minerva Potter-Black, your aunt and my wife. Although she doesn't always remember that part." Sirius stroked the woman's hair, tucking it behind her ear, and she looked at him, smiling.

"My aunt? Potter? How?" Harry was confused and Sirius smiled.

"I'll tell you the story. Mira, shall I tell Harry a story, like we used to when he was small?" Mira nodded and moved closer to Sirius, her head leaning on his shoulder. The photo frame held loosely between her hands. She looked at Harry and handed him the frame, he took it gingerly with a small smile and looked down at the smiling youthful faces of his parents, Lupin and Sirius. Mira looked younger too. All were smiling. "Alright, where shall I start?..." He deliberated and Mira laughed,

"The beginning. You always start a story at the beginning, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and launched into his tale. "Mira was your father's younger sister by a year and a half. She was born on September 6th 1961 and she was special. She had a gift no one else had. James idolised her, I first met her when I was nearly 12 years old, it was the summer before our second year and Mira's first..."


	3. 3- the Potter house and first meetings

Chapter 3

The potter house and first meetings

Summer 1972

Sirius made his way down the quiet street to the large house which belonged to his best friend James Potter. He pulled his trunk along behind him and gasped as the large stately mansion came into view. He whistled to himself in appreciation and then walked through the gate and knocked at the front door. A moment later it was opened by James,

"Hi Sirius. You made it. Good come on in." James invited and Sirius smiled before stepping over the threshold. Once the door was closed behind him James and he exchanged their secret handshake. James led Sirius through the house to the kitchen where his mother was baking and a small girl was sat on the unit, helping.

"Mum, this is Sirius. Sirius, my mother and my sister, Mira." James said and the girl, Mira's, eyes widened as she waved. Sirius waved back before being thrust against the bosom of mrs potter as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Sirius dear, welcome to Godric's hollow. Are you hungry?" She asked as she released him and Sirius nodded.

"Rather." He said it in a way that stressed both syllables and mrs potter laughed raucously and Sirius found himself smiling at her and taking an instant liking to the woman.

"Just like my boys," she chortled. "Mr Potter should be home later in time for tea. But for now you're just in time for some of my homemade cookies." She said taking a tray from the oven. "Be careful they're still hot." She added as James and Mira leapt forward reaching for a cookie each. Sirius paused.

"Don't wait on principle, Sirius. All are welcome at our table." Mrs potter smiled as she waved her wand and three full glasses of milk appeared on the table, one for each child. Sirius grinned and dived into the chocolatey treats with James and Mira.

"James?" Mira asked a cookie clutched between her fingers.

"Yes, monster?"

"I see a motorcycle surrounding Sirius' future..." Mira began, staring and not blinking at her brother,

"Come now, Mira. Enough of that, you don't want to frighten Sirius do you?" Mrs Potter scolded and lifted her daughter from the kitchen counter and sent her scurrying off to find their pet cat. Sirius looked at James who smiled weakly at him.

"What is it, James?" He asked, dunking a cookie in his glass of milk.

"My sister has a gift. She can see the future and can see the true heart of all she meets. She's vulnerable and people would bully her if they knew... Bully her because she's different." James explained in a whisper, mrs potter was using magic to tidy the kitchen up and so wasn't paying attention.

"We'll look out for her, James. We'll look after her when she comes to Hogwarts. You, me, Remus and Peter. Together, the marauders." Sirius said assuredly and James clasped his shoulder.

"Thanks, mate."


	4. 4- Dumbledore

Chapter 4

Dumbledore

Back in St Mungo's Harry was sat in the chair beside Mira's bed watching her and Sirius as Sirius spoke. Harry himself was fascinated by the discovery of another family member. Mira looked a lot like his father- from the photos he'd seen anyway. She had his hazel eyes, the angular jawline that on anyone else would have looked odd, but made Mira strangely good looking. Harry could see why Sirius had fallen for her- even though Mira was his aunt he could see she was a good looking woman- or at least had been earlier in her life. Looking closer Harry saw something he hadn't noticed when he had first seen her, the faded, curving scar that crossed her shoulder and headed for her back. She'd been hurt, hurt badly by a spell causing wounds that couldn't be healed. That was why she was up here in the spell damage department.

"How did she end up here?" Harry asked quietly as Sirius finished speaking. His godfather sighed and looked at Mira who smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"She was hurt during the first war, Harry, brought here for treatment. She was here whilst I was in Azkaban. I found her and got her discharged when I came back. Up until the end of the summer, she had been living with me in Grimmauld Place, the one bit of light and of my old life in that dreary place." Mira had focused her attention on the woollen yarns Sirius has brought her and she picked up a wooden reel lined with pegs and began to twist the wool around it. As she got two rows on, she would loop the bottom over the top and off the peg and then carry on, adding a new line at time as she finished the previous. French knitting Harry had heard Mrs Weasley once say.

Harry looked at Sirius as Mira knitted. "Tell me more. Please Sirius." Harry begged and Sirius was about to continue when the door to Mira's room opened and in stepped Dumbledore.

"No! No! You leave! You go away!" Mira screamed when she saw Dumbledore and leapt to her feet and put herself between Harry and Dumbledore. "You shan't take him away from me! You shan't!" She was crying too and Harry didn't think and just pulled Mira into his arms and hugged her. Sirius was on his feet and growling.

"A word, Sirius. Please." Dumbledore asked and raised his hand to indicate the hallway. Sirius nodded and walked past Harry who nodded to say he would be fine and then Sirius kissed Mira's head before following Dumbledore out.

Harry rubbed Mira's back and eventually she pulled away and opened the drawer to her bedside cabinet and pulled out an ebony box. She turned the key and opened it to present it to Harry. He took it and sat back in the chair, Mira knelt on the floor beside him.

Inside the box were photographs of him as a baby on his own; with his parents; with Sirius and Mira. There was even one with Remus who held him at arms length not sure what to do with him. Beneath these were letters from his mother, from his father and Sirius to Mira all talking about Harry. At the bottom the box was a knitted baby booty in the Gryffindor colours. Harry held it in his hand and Mira nodded and pressed his hand towards him.

"This was mine?" He asked and Mira nodded then pointed to her knitting reel which lay discarded. Harry understood. "You made this for me?" Once again Mira nodded.

She reached out and cupped his cheek before stroking his hair in a maternal gesture. "Harry James, my nephew." She smiled and Harry found himself smiling back.

"My aunt, Mira Potter-Black." He agreed and pointed to her. She giggled again and Harry laughed too. The door opened then and Sirius re-entered with Dumbledore. Mira stood and clutched Harry to her, his head resting against her torso. She was protecting him.

"Dumbledore has agreed to let you home... For Christmas, Mira. But I must return you before school starts again." Sirius said and walked towards her, hand outstretched. "He's not going to take Harry away. I promise. No one will ever take him from you again."

Mira slowly released her hold on Harry and took Sirius' hand. She still stood before Harry, protectively. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"That is quite alright Miss Potter. But I ask you to not tell Harry about his future, he must decide that himself." Dumbledore said and left without even a glance at Harry.

When he was gone and the door had closed behind him Mira hugged Sirius tightly. "I love you." She said in relief.

"Love you too." Sirius replied then spotted the box in Harry's hands. "You've been showing him his hope chest?"

Mira pulled back and nodded. "Sirius, the boy wanted you to continue his story." Mira smiled as she let him go and gathered her suitcase from the top of her wardrobe and opened it on the bed, beginning to pack her things eager to be gone from this clinical environment and back into the grim surrounds of number 12 which had felt more like home these past two years than this place ever did. Sirius smiled and sat down to continue Harry's story.

"Her meeting with wormtail and Remus was fun when we arrived back at Hogwarts that September..." And so the story began again.


	5. 5- black heart, black soul

Chapter 5

Black heart, black soul

September 1972- the welcoming feast and sorting hat.

"Vladimira Potter." McGonagall called and nervously Mira made her way through the throng of people and took her seat on the sorting hat's stool. Then the heavy hat was placed upon her head. The sorting hat deliberated and deliberated before announcing "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and Mira blushed before rushing off pausing at the table until she saw James who came over and picked her up in a siblings hug. Sirius stood up and hugged her too when James and she arrived back at their section of the table. Across from them sat the bedraggled figure of Remus Lupin and the podgy, stout figure of Peter Pettigrew. James introduced them both and Mira shook their hands. First Remus' and then Peter's. When she shook Petrr's her whole mind flashed black and then she saw he figure of a serpent, looking like it was going to attack. She dropped his hand and stepped back. James put a hand on her shoulder and she met his eyes with fright. James and Sirius were confused. Mira sat between James and Sirius and when the feast began and the noise in the hall rose James turned to his sister.

"What did you see?" He asked. Mira turned to him and then found Sirius leaning over her other shoulder, listening. Mira sighed and put down her chicken leg and turned to them.

"Darkness and a serpent. Peter will betray you one day, James and Sirius will be blamed." Mira explained.

"Don't be daft, lass. Peter would never betray me or us. You're overreacting because you're nervous about being here." James brushed off her comment and carried on eating his supper. Sirius thought before he whispered in her ear.

"I don't think you're daft. Though I am suspicious of Peter myself so you're not alone." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"He has a black heart and a black soul, Sirius. Please heed my warning, though it may not be for many years." Mira explained and Sirius nodded. Only then he didn't know that Mira would be right about Peter. About his heart, his soul and his betrayal.


	6. 6- Home

Chapter 6

Home.

"How right she was about wormtail. I never forgave him and never will for what he did to your dad and your mum. Mira had been right of course, sometimes I wish I had heeded her comments about him then. But we were naive twelve year olds with a smart, mature eleven year old girl." Sirius explained back in Mira's hospital room in St Mungo's. She'd packed her suitcase and Sirius stood to help her with her coat. Harry rose too and locked his hope chest once more before handing Mira the box and the photograph to put on top of her belongings before closing the case and Sirius locked it with a wave of his wand. He went to pick it up but Harry beat him to it.

"I'll carry it for my aunt. It's only fair, you two looked after me, time I look out for you." Harry smiled and Mira returned it. Sirius took Mira's hand, but she moved her hand to clutch his elbow as the left. Harry followed and once in the corridor, Mira linked Harry's free arm with her own and they walked down the corridor together and back to the lifts before making their way downstairs to join the Weasley's and Hermione before returning to Grimmauld Place Mira and Arthur in tow.

As they entered Grimmauld Place, whatever enchantment Sirius has placed on Mira to hide her, was dropped and everyone gasped in shock except Harry. Mira smiled and watched as Molly Weasley fainted and the twins caught her. Hermione was standing by Kingsley Shaklebolt who was visibly shaking as he held back tears.

"Who is she Sirius?" Mad eye said gruffly wand raised. Sirius smiled.

"An old friend and my wife." He kissed her cheek and Mira smiled even more. "Mira Potter."

Mad eye's one good working eye widened in shock and Tonks took an intake of breath. "Cousin Mira?"

Mira smiled at her and then Tonks burst into tears and hugged Ron who was stood nearby. Ron grimaced but patted her back awkwardly.

"Welcome home, Mira." Sirius whispered in her ear and she turned to him and giggled gleefully.


	7. 7- witch and werewolf

Chapter 7

Witch and Werewolf

Remus Lupin came into the hall as this was going on and stood stunned. Mira caught his eye and squealed in glee before she launched herself at the bedraggled werewolf.

"Remus! Oh my ever vigilant, wise, old Remus!" Mira sighed and hugged him tightly. Remus let out a choked sob and clung to her, lifting her off her feet.

"Mira. How are you here? I thought you were dead... That he'd killed you..." Remus stumbled over his words and continued to cry holding her just a little bit tighter. Mira smiled and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm here, Remus. Don't worry. You won't have to drink any of Snivellus' swill- I'll make you some wolfsbane. Mine is the better of course." Remus laughed at her words.

"Merlin's beard, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, moony." Mira smiled.

"How much do you remember?" Remus asked.

"Everything up until the attack on the potter mansion and his involvement. Afterwards is a little blurry still."

"You remember our first meeting?" Remus pulled back now curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes... An your first turning where I helped you." Mira cupped his scarred cheeks between her cool hands. Remus closed his eyes at her touch and at the memory. "The first before the boys helped."

"I remember also..." Remus smiled before he lead her into the sitting room with the others then he recounted the story.

Mira had been sat by the lake, talking to a mermaid when Remus had stumbled through the trees, bedraggled and Limping. Mira turned to him and ran up the bank to catch him as he fell.

"Remus! Are you alright?" Mira helped the young man sit and gingerly checked him over for broken bones.

"Mira, get back. Get away from me..." Remus groaned before he let out a wolfish yelp as his bones contorted and he began to turn. Mira, having never seen this before cried, the mermaid spoke to her and Mira stepped back away from Remus as he changed from young boy to werewolf. Once in wolf form he howled and whined as if he were crying.

Mira gingerly stepped forward. Remus hobbled away in retreat. "I won't hurt you, Remus. I'd never hurt you."

Remus still whined but he did not resist as she moved nearer him when she petted his head he dropped to his knees and lay his wolfish head in her lap. Mira stroked the wolf's head and said quiet and kind things before she spotted a purple flower growing beside them- a wolfsbane plant. She tore off a small stem and handed it to the wolf who took it gratefully. Mira stayed with him all evening until he changed back into a human some hours later. She wrapped him in her cloak, his clothes completely shredded, before she snuck him back into the castle and sent him up to bed.

"Thank you, Mira." Remus said hoarsely as he stood on the stairs to the boys dormitory, still wrapped in Mira's cloak.

"I'm here for you, Remus. Through all of this and the future. Goodnight." Mira smiled as she ascended the stairs to her own dormitory. Remus smiled back before heading up the stairs to climb into bed in the dorm he shared with James, Sirius and Peter.


	8. 8- order meeting

Chapter 8

Order meeting

Remus remained clinging to Mira as if she were the last lifeline in the world. Mira smiled and hugged him back, burying her face in the shoulder of his worn, much darned, cardigan. He smelled woodsy and had a faint glimmer of wolfsbane to him too. When he finally released her he was still crying and Mira cupped his cheeks tenderly- once again Harry saw the maternal instinct in her.

"Why the tears, Remus?" She asked tenderly. Molly Weasley was still in shock but she seemed to have recovered and was leaning less and less on the twins. Tonks was still sniffing back tears and her hair was quickly changing from pink to purple to blue- she had no idea how to feel and her hair reflected that.

"I feel guilty... You were hurt and I didn't stop him... I should have stopped him..." Remus cried again and Mira smiled.

"I am alive because of you, Remus. Without your shield, he would have killed me. The scars I hold on my back- just remind me how much someone hurt me... But also how much some people love me- love me enough to try and save me." As she said this she turned to Sirius who smiled and took the hand she offered him. He was drawn into the hug too and kissed her cheek tenderly. His hand on Remus' shoulder.

Harry smiled and then rushed to stand in front of his aunt when the front door opened again and in walked McGonnagall and Snape. Mira released Remus who drew his wand over her shoulder as she took Harry's hand in her own, drawing him back to her side. Sirius had one hand in Mira's, the other holding his wand out ahead of him. Questions were asked and answered and when everyone was deemed themselves wands were put away. All except Snape who had his pointing straight at Mira.

"So the bitch is still alive..." He snarled and Sirius growled, as did Remus. Mira pushed Harry behind her. "Hello Vladimira."

"Severus." Mira said simply, her voice unwavering.

"Does Dumbledore know you're here?" Snape inched closer, wand pointed at her throat.

"Yes, he does." Mira looked down his wand to the tall figure who held it. Greasy black hair and fathomless black eyes stared back at her. Then Snape grasped her forearm tight, pinching her skin and causing her to whimper in pain.

"You best watch your step, Potter. You best keep your gifts," he spat the word. "Hidden or face problems from them both. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Snivellus." Mira snarled. "And my name isn't Potter anymore, hasn't been for 17 years." Mira shot a glance to Sirius who drew back his fist and punched Snape in the face causing the professor to reel back in response to the blow.

"Keep your hands off my Wife." Sirius snarled, in a dog like manner. His hand on Mira's hip, ready to pull her from danger. Snape chuckled to himself, and pointed his wand at his bloody nose.

"So you married the traitor, hay Potter? How does it feel knowing he killed your brother?" He asked as it healed.

"He didn't. But I know that my brother would be quite pleased Sirius broke your nose.. And that I'm going to break it again." With that Mira punched Snape so hard it echoed around the hall. There was a delightful crunching sound and Snape screamed in pain. "Don't forget that I know what you did Snivellus, who you stole from me. I swear on the memory of Lily Evans Potter that you shall not take from me again the one thing I know causes you pain to see everyday of the school term. If you lay one hand on my nephew, I will make you suffer. Suffer until you beg me to kill you myself." Mira spat, her voice venomous.

Snape was breathing heavily as McGonnagall touched his shoulder as he moved away. She herself was shocked to find Mira still alive- everyone had been told she was dead, dead for over 14 years. McGonnagall's voice wavered slightly and was weak but her words clear. "Albus wished to be sure everyone returned safely from St Mungo's, he also said to tell ye, Sirius, that he needs to speak with ye. Alone. Tonight. Watch the floo network. We'll go now. Come Severus before ye injure yerself or someone else further. Good day and Merry Christmas."

With that she steered Snape out into the snow covered street where they apparated and vanished. Mira was breathing heavily and turned to Harry. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I am. What was that about?" He asked as he hugged his aunt tightly.

"Old wounds, darling Harry, old wounds which never heal." Sirius patted her back tenderly as she hugged Harry.

"That was a brief meeting. Time for dinner I think, Molly dear." Arthur said in a blasé tone before the twins helped him downstairs to the basement kitchen accompanied by the others, leaving Harry, Remus and Sirius with Mira in the hall.


	9. 9- Peter's first betrayal

Chapter 9

Peter's first betrayal

After an extraordinary dinner made lovingly by Mrs Weasley, Mira sat on Sirius' lap beside Remus in the de-doxyed sitting room. Harry sat at their feet with the rest of the Weasley's and their varying guests. Slowly others made their way to bed until only Remus, Sirius, Mira and Harry were left. The fire spat and hissed as Dumbledore's face appeared. Mira climbed off Sirius' lap as he went over to the fire. Harry took his place on the sofa, curling infant-like and placing his head on Mira's knee.

Sirius was a while talking and when he returned he looked angry. "Snivellus told on me."

"About breaking his nose? Albus would have found out sooner or later Padfoot." Remus said simply patting him on the head as his best friend sat at Mira's feet.

"Will you tell me more of the story, Sirius?" Harry asked as Mira stroked his hair in a way Harry liked, and Mira knew he always had.

"Maybe Mira should continue? If you feel well enough sweetheart?" Sirius suggested. Mira nodded and continued to stroke Harry's hair.

"It was Christmas time of my fifth year when Peter began to show signs of betrayal..."

They were in Hogsmede Christmas shopping when Peter had first shown signs of betrayal... On a small scale. The five of them, Peter, Lupin, Sirius, James and Mira were walking into the three broomsticks when Peter moved over to a Gang of Slytherins, both current and ex students- Lucius Malfoy, now working at the ministry, and Snape among them along with Crabbe Snr, Goyle Snr and several others. The boys didn't see him vanish from the rear of their group but Mira did. She headed to sit at their usual corner seat (the one years later where Harry would see Dean Thomas kissing Ginny) whilst they headed to the bar to order butter beers for themselves. Once she was sat she watched as Peter spoke quickly but quietly to Malfoy before making his way over to Mira and sitting opposite her. He flashed her a leering smile, the one he used when he was alone with her. He liked her and he'd openly admitted that, but he wouldn't stand a chance whilst Sirius was around. Mira and Sirius had been inseparable since he had first met her at the Potter's house five years before. Unbeknownst to the others, sirius and Mira had recently started dating- though they didn't know that the others had assumed for at least a year the pair had been going steady. Even James had assumed and knowing his best friend as he did, he knew he'd take of his sister and not pressure her into anything she didn't want, she was after all, still a minor.

"I've almost done it." Peter said.

"Done what, Peter?" Mira asked casually, pulling out her Christmas card box and address book from her bag with a pen. She began writing the addresses on the envelopes of the few she hadn't finished the night before in the common room. Being in Hogsmede she could send them and have them delivered early.

"Managed to change... Into an animagus I mean. I'm a rat." The plump boy said pleased with himself.

"Good for you. Now I can chase you and carry you around in my jaws." Mira replied sourly, eyes fixed on the cream envelope in her hand.

"You can change?" Peter asked in awe. Mira nodded.

"Been doing it since I was 11. I'm a black cat." Mira continued to concentrate on her cards not focusing on Peter or whst he was saying.

"Were you born one... Like McGonnagall?" Peter asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat.

"No. I learnt for Remus. I can brew a perfect wolfsbane too." Mira had whispered back, so they wouldn't be overheard. By this time the boys were walking over, several butterbeer glasses between them. Sirius put one beside Mira on the table before sitting on the small bench next to her, his leg pressed against hers tenderly. James sat at the head of the table and Remus took the empty seat beside Peter, opposite Mira. He was looking worse for ware and the next full moon was approaching.

"it's almost done, Remus. Don't worry." Mira said and squeezed the wolfs hand gently. Remus smiled and patted her hand in return. "So what else are we going to do today?"

"Zonkos, honeydukes, the post office... All sorts!" Sirius said, pointing to her cards as he did so. Mira nodded.

"James are you signing this to Uncle Marius or shall I do it for you?" Mira asked, butterbeer foam smudged on her top lip from her first sip. James sniggered. "What?"

"Allow me." Sirius said before taking her cheeks in his hands and kissing her, taking the foam from her lip with him. When they broke apart Mira blushed as scarlet as her Gryffindor sweater and the others sat around laughing. Sirius smirked proudly and Mira dug her nails into his knee which caused him to yelp and the others to laugh even more. Mira was embarrassed, that was the first time Sirius had kissed her in front of the other marauders.

"Yes, I suppose I should sign it... How about aunt Calpernia, have we done one for her?" James agreed, laughter subsiding and reaching for the quill and card. And so the day continued, but after Peter's suspicious movements with Malfoy earlier, Mira kept a close eye on him.

Back in Grimmauld place's sitting room, Sirius was sat on the floor sniggering, Remus too was laughing. Harry was smiling and Mira rolled her eyes.

"It's like being back with them... Knock it off Remus. Sirius!" Mira said sternly and slowly the laughter faded away.

"Sorry Mira. That was funny though." Remus said wiping tears from his eyes. Harry hugged Mira tenderly and she focused her attention on him.

"!What did Pettigrew do? Why was he talking to Malfoy?" Harry asked and suddenly Sirius and Remus fell quiet.

"He betrayed your dad.. To the Slytherin quidditch team..." Mira explained.

It was the last game before the Christmas holidays, Slytherin versus Grryffindor. James was captain and was giving his speech to the team. Mira sat nearby with the seeker M.G. McGonnagall, professor McGonagall's niece, Mona Grace. James was a chaser and the substitute Seeker, in case Mona was ever injured- even though she rarely did. Mona was a sixth year and very talented seeker. Mira's role was as a healer to the Gryffindor quidditch team, her magic was strong enough to be useful before anyone who was injured could be delivered unto Madame Pomfrey's care.

James ordered the team into the tunnel to the pitch, but as he moved to follow them Mira grasped his arm.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to her.

"Be careful, I've seen something and I don't like it, Jimmy. Please?" Mira said in a begging voice and James nodded, before placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I promise. Now go join Sirius. You'll know if you're needed, Mira." James said and Mira remained in the changing rooms as James led the Gryffindors to the sky. As the cheering began she made her way up to Gryffindor stand where Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting for her.

Halfway through the game, Gryffindor was winning by fifty points at 350, but James was now playing seeker. Mona Grace had been knocked off her broom by a Slytherin beater who focused a bludger at her head. Mira had helped deal with her before having her sent back to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing and since then Mira had returned to the stand with Sirius and Remus. Peter was no where to be seen.

"Where's Peter?" Mira asked, worried for her brother after what she had witnessed earlier that day in Hogsmede between Peter and the Slytherins. Remus turned to her and shrugged, eyes returning to the game above them. Sirius shot a look to her and said quietly.

"Probably gone to find some honeydukes confectionery from earlier... What happened what's going on?!" Sirius exclaimed as a loud gasp emitted from the crowd. Remus was leaning against the railing looking down towards the ground and Mira rushed to his side along with Sirius. James lay, unmoving in the sand below them blood pooling from his head. Mira screamed before she ran down to his side from the stand. Sirius called after her but she didn't hear him, her only attention on her brother.

James was coming round as she reached him. "Jimmy! Jamie, are you alright?" She sobbed cradling his head against her knees.

"I'm okay... What happened?" He asked as Madame Hooch called time with her whistle, it appeared the Slytherin seeker, Sirius' brother Regulus, had caught the snitch and won the game.

"Reggie caught the snitch... I'm going to kill him when we get home." Sirius grumbled as he appeared beside Mira. He helped James to sit up before turning to Mira.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes.. There is a certain toerag I need to talk to. Will you and Remus see him the hospital wing please?" She asked as Peter reappeared at their sides with Remus, chocolate smudged around his face. Mira shot upright and slapped Peter, hard across the face when he got within reach. The boy whimpered and cowered, attempting to hide behind Remus, who just shot Mira a confused look.

"What is it?" Remus asked taking Mira by the shoulders.

"He jinxed James' broom, or got someone to do it for him." Mira complained as Remus released her.

"Jinxed James' broom? I could never do such a thing!" Peter whimpered.

"He's right, he's not bright enough to manage that on his own, Mira." Sirius said, as he and James hobbled over, Sirius taking most of James weight as the group headed off to the hospital wing, James eventually balanced between Remus and Sirius. Mira and Peter followed, her shooting arrows from her eyes at him the whole way back to the castle from the pitch.

"I saw him talking to the Slytherins earlier, some of whom are on the team." Mira said later to Sirius as they sat by James' bedside. James was asleep after being given a pain reliever by Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you certain, Mia?" Sirius asked, his hand in hers as he lounged in the chair he was sat in.

"Yes, I couldn't be sure of what he said, but he is definitely plotting against James."

"I'll keep an eye on him, don't you worry. No more harm will come to James on my watch." Sirius vowed, leaning forward to kiss Mira tenderly on the lips, before she headed to bed and he sat up all night with James.


End file.
